


heavy snow on a warm heart

by backlogchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pining, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backlogchan/pseuds/backlogchan
Summary: absence makes the heart grow fonder.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Yamamoto Taketora, Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora
Kudos: 12





	heavy snow on a warm heart

**Author's Note:**

> this was really fun to write, i love kentora (*ﾉ;ω;)ﾉᵉᵉᵏ

For just a second, Kenma stills, eyes staring at the figure in front of him. He hasn’t seen him in a few weeks, the distance caused the presence to become a bit fragile and more foreign.

Tora pulls the chair, sitting down across him with a smile, greeting him while Kenma’s pink fingers soften around his cup of hot chocolate wafting up steam. The snow outside continues to slowly float down, gently landing on street lamps.

And just in that moment, the clouds part, from the right window the pale sunshine lands streaks on Tora’s features, his eyes becoming golden for a second, his cheeks and nose flushed from the cold, his smile bright and happy, the wet spots on his hair and coat where the snow had landed and melted, and his eyelashes, sparkling as he brushes a finger over them.

Kenma feels his heart slowly melt, the ice cracking and breaking off, the tenseness leaving until he’s slightly hunching over into his scarf with a hint of a hidden blush.


End file.
